


Stick Around

by hunters_retreat



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: First Time, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec gets hurt helping Logan out and while recovering at Logan's place, realizes how graceful Logan is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stick Around

“Take him to my place.”

 

“What?”

 

Max looked at Logan like he was crazy and Alec wasn’t far behind her. “You can’t be serious Logan.”

 

“What’s not to be serious about? He saved my life Max, the least I can do is help him for a few days. Besides, I doubt there’s anyone else that could take him in.”

 

“What about Joshua?”

 

Logan gave Max a half smile, one that spoke clearly of disagreement. “I know Joshua would try. I think he’d be better off at my place though.”

 

“Do I get a say in this?”Alec asked, more than willing to struggle through the week on his own.  OK, so his leg was broken in a few places and even with his fast metabolic rate it was likely to take a few days until he was up and around but he’d been through worse.

 

“No.”Came the simultaneous response as both Max and Logan looked into the back of the car at him.

 

He decided then it wasn’t worth listening to them fight.  He never could understand those two.  Max was an X-5 with a kicking body and angelic face.  Logan was a do-gooder with genius intelligence and an attitude that made Alec wanna knock his glasses off and help him loosen up.  In a totally naked way.  They were both hot and smart and wanted to save some part of the world.  They were perfect for each other, but in ways that were so wrong it would never work out.

 

That was the part he didn’t get.  All the time they’d worked together and they never hooked up and then when they were ready, she got taken by Manticore.  Of course that’s when he popped in.  But even when they’d had a small window of time to touch, they’d missed out.  It made him think that on some level they’d already moved on, even if they were still clinging to the idea of ‘them’.

 

He felt the car stop and watched as Max and Logan got out, talking softly outside before he watched her walk away, leaving him alone with Logan.  The door opened up and he leaned forward, trying to move his leg as little as possible.  It hurt like a bitch but he bit his lower lip to keep from making any noise.

 

“Hold on Alec, just give me a sec.”

 

Alec closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths as the pain subsided. He didn’t know what Logan was doing until he felt the trunk of the car close and the jingle of metal. Then Logan was back, wheelchair in tow. “Need help getting in?” Logan asked.

 

He wanted to say no, but he knew better.  For this at least, he’d accept help.  Logan leaned in and Alec put an arm around his shoulder, letting the older man take some of his weight as they shifted him out of the car and into the wheelchair.  He wanted to ask why Logan had it in the car but figured that was a pretty obvious answer.  If something happened to his exo-skeleton he wouldn’t want to be trapped, waiting for help, especially when things seemed to happen to them all the damn time.

 

Logan was an expert at this and all the time in a wheelchair, along with his workouts, had certainly given him the strength to move Alec around comfortably.  He trusted that Logan wasn’t going to drop him so it made things easier.  When he was settled in the chair Logan stooped in front of him and unlocked the wheels.

 

“Hey... Logan.” He waited until Logan looked up at him, curiosity clear in his eyes. “Thanks for taking me in man. You didn’t need to.”

 

Logan’s smile was a little disarming in its genuineness. “I know, but I owe you.” He cocked his head slightly to one side as he talked. “If it had been me there, I wouldn’t have walked away and we all know it. You saved my life.”

 

“Yeah, maybe.” He said, not feeling entirely good about that bit. He’d watched Logan in jeopardy too many times in their early days for him to feel like he was doing anything other than making up for it now. “Thanks anyway.”

 

**

 

The first day wasn’t too bad.  Logan made Alec sleep in his bed while he took the couch.  Alec didn’t do much more than sleep that day, hearing Logan moving around, working on who knew what until the wee hours of the morning because that’s when the bad guys tended to be the most active.

 

He thought he heard Asha at one point, even Max, but he was too out of it to care. Voice heard, recognized, voice threat assessed, and he was back to sleep to avoid the constant pain in his leg and hip.

 

Day two had him bored. “What exactly do you do all day long Logan?”  He’d asked as he sat up in the bed, looking at Logan on the computer.

 

“Um, check my sources. Get in touch with contacts. Make new ones.”

 

“So you don’t have a life,” Alec said with a faint smirk. Logan turned and looked at him and Alec gave up. “I’m just bored man. Got something I can help with?”

 

Logan shook his head with a sigh, then looked at the shelves beside him. He pulled out a few things and made his way to the bed. “There you go Alec. Have fun.”

 

It was a stack of books and Alec would rather be shot in the head that read the complete works of Shakespeare. However, since it was Shakespeare or boredom, which he had already decided was much worse than a bullet, he picked it up and began reading A Midsummer Night’s Dream.

 

Day three had him trying to read a stack of poetry books but he failed. He just couldn’t get into them so he slept a while, watched Logan’s TV, and managed to make Logan leave the room no less than 12 times to keep from strangling him. He thought it was a personal best.

 

By day four both he and Logan were ready to snap.  A bored Alec was not an easy Alec to deal with.  When he complained loudly about wanting to be able to move around more, Logan finally relented and brought him one of the wheelchairs.

 

“Here, you can get around in this today.”

 

Alec looked at him for a minute then shook his head. “It was fine for the ride up, but I don’t know…”

 

“Come on Alec, I thought you transgenic types were supposed to be good on wheels?”

 

Alec frowned at Logan but knew it wasn’t any good to resist.  If he wanted to be mobile this was the only chance Logan was going to give him. He’d been hoping for crutches or something, but he knew it was too early for crutches without some kind of cast and he’d take anything to keep from having Logan manhandling him all over the place.

 

“Alright. Just… how do I do this?”

 

Logan gave him a small smile as he locked the wheels before stooping down.“Just make sure it’s locked before you try to get in and out of it.”Logan said as Alec carefully let his feet off the side of the bed.The chair was parked beside him and he reached for it, started to move before Logan stopped him.  “Like this,”he said, readjusting his arms so that his grip felt more secure.

 

Alec nodded, feeling grateful and a little bit pissy at having to be told how to do this in the first place.  The combination wasn’t good and he forced them both down.  It wasn’t like he couldn’t hop around to get into the chair, but even if he was healing quickly, it would still hurt and Alec wasn’t a fan of pain.

 

“Not too hard,” he said as he got settled in the chair.  Logan was watching with a strange expression on his face and Alec wished he hadn’t been so flippant.

 

“Yeah, well it’s not really that difficult if you can move your legs.”  He moved before Alec could say anything which was good. Because really, what could he say to that?

 

He spent the rest of the day moving through the apartment, getting used to the wheelchair and wondering how in the hell Logan had lived in this thing as long as he had.

 

**

 

Day five of his stay had Alec feeling rather happy about his abilities in the wheelchair. He wouldn’t need it more than maybe another day, but he didn’t plan on setting his recovery back by overextending himself too early. Not to mention that if he looked healed Logan might decide his good deed was done and send Alec home. It wasn’t that he liked the guy really. Okay, so he was hot and smart and a really good guy. He could cook and had resources that could make most military minds beg in this day and age. But he was Logan and that and that alone meant that any attraction Alec might have towards him had to stop. There was only room in Logan’s life for one Transgenic and he knew who that one was.

 

Breakfast was nice though, fresh fruit and waffles that Logan had cooked up while Alec watched. They ate in a companionable silence and Alec was more and more aware of the change in that. They had never been friends, but they’d been working towards similar goals on more than one occasion lately and he supposed it shouldn’t surprise him that Logan would be able to be civil. Maybe he was more surprised at himself, for wanting to spend the day without sniping at the man.

 

“So…” he asked, fork making little lines in his syrup. “Another day of Eyes Only work in front of the computer?” He asked.

 

Logan looked at him for a second before smiling. “How you doing in that wheelchair Alec?”

 

Alec frowned. It wasn’t what he’d been expecting Logan to say, but then again he didn’t think he’d ever understand Logan. “Getting around just fine.” He said, giving Logan his own smile. “Not much to it once you get settled in?”

 

“No sore muscles or anything from the arm work?”

 

Alec smirked. “Wouldn’t be a very good genetically engineered freak if I couldn’t do more than throw around my own body weight, would I?”

 

Logan’s smile grew brighter and he nodded. “Good. We’ll leave in an hour then.”

 

Logan was walking away and Alec watched in confusion. “Logan? You gonna tell me where we’re going?”

 

“I need a workout.”

 

**

 

In all the places he would have thought about them going, Alec would never have guessed, even with his genetically engineered and military trained intelligence.  Logan pulled the wheelchair out for him and locked it and when Alec was in it, he realized that Logan was removing his exo-skeleton.He looked over at him, a curious expression on his face and Logan smiled.

 

“I’ve learned enough to know I can’t always depend on technology,” he said as he dropped himself into the wheelchair beside him, without breaking a sweat, Alec noticed a bit jealously. He could get in and out okay but it wasn’t near as graceful as Logan’s movements.

 

He shook his head at that. “Well then, lead the way oh king of the cripples.”

 

They got inside and Alec smiled, realizing what they were doing. He wasn’t much of a fan of basketball, except where odds meant good money, but he knew enough to play. Of course, the rules were a little different when it came to wheelchair basketball, but Logan brought him to speed quickly enough and he was introduced to the other athletes.

 

It was easy to see that the others thought well of Logan as he wheeled among them, asking about family and businesses and opinions on things.He wondered if this were the pre-pulse-Logan he was seeing now, wondered if it had changed his life into something else or if he was always this chameleon of social circles.It was different seeing him without the weight of the world and it made Alec wish he could see it more often, just see Logan as a guy instead of the man they went to or who called them in when something was wrong.

 

When Logan called a start to the game, they were on different teams and it was easy enough to regain his composure when the competitive drive he and Logan shared came into play. It was laughter and taunts, good natured fun in ways that Alec wasn’t experienced in. If sometimes his words were too harsh though, Logan laughed them away and joked even more to ease the tension. The men they played with seemed to understand and played along with Logan, which made Alec ease into things better, to stop the jarring need to be better because he was an X-5 and just enjoy it for the game it was.

 

Aim took practice and while he was one of the better shooters, his genetic engineering didn’t give him an edge there. It was only when he could give a burst of speed that his difference helped and some of them were so muscled that it wasn’t always a huge advantage. Logan might not be able to take him in a fight, but he was quick in his chair.

 

“You might be quick there Alec,” one of the others laughed as the game finished up, “but I’d put my money on Logan any day.”

 

“Really?”He asked with a smile and there was nothing to it.Bets were laid and Logan and Alec wheeled down to one end of the court.

 

“You sure about this Logan? I mean, you don’t want to let your friends see this do you?”

 

Logan smiled again. “Oh, I think I do Alec.”

 

The bet was simple; down and back, the first to finish the race won.  As soon as the whistle blew, Alec took off, making his way down the court.  He could hear Logan a little behind him, but not by much.  It was a good lead and he knew he had the race in the bag.  He hadn’t counted on one thing though.  Alec might be able to go faster, but he wasn’t as agile in the chair.  He had to brake hard to turn around and he lost his momentum.  Logan on the other hand was an old pro and while he worked the brake on one side, it threw him around and back towards the other end before Alec could get himself turned around.

 

He cursed up a storm as he got back into the race and let go with a burst of speed that would have made any genetic freak proud, but he still didn’t make it across the line before Logan.

 

Logan was collecting his money from the others when Alec made it to his side. “Why do I feel like I was set up?” He asked.

 

“You don’t think I spent my entire life working in front of a computer, do you?”

 

The ride back to Logan’s was more interesting than any he could remember before. Logan talked about his school days, talked about being the disappointment to his family and how it made him proud most days to be so. Alec didn’t talk about his past, never even thought about it, but he did talk about other things. He talked about what it was like to adjust to being on the outside, how difficult it still was sometimes to not have orders to take. That sometimes he said no to things he wanted to do just because of the way people would phrase things, instinctively saying no for fear of just following orders again.

 

It was more than he’d ever talked about himself in his life and somehow he was okay with the fact that it was Logan hearing it.

 

**

 

Logan didn’t put the exo-skeleton on the rest of the day, just ran through the house in his wheelchair. Alec could appreciate the grace of it now far better than he ever had before. He became fascinated with Logan’s hands as he guided his chair, the small movements that gave him minor course corrections when needed. He couldn’t stop watching them as he talked; minute gestures that helped him express himself with an eloquence that even his words didn’t convey.

 

He didn’t realize how far he’d gone until he was settling into Logan’s bed that night.  Logan was talking about some Eyes Only operation gone wrong before he’d ever met Max or even heard of Transgenics.  Logan sat on the edge of the bed as he brought a bottle of water.

 

“So what you’re really saying is you were lost without us hanging around,” Alec said, watching as Logan twisted the cap of the bottle, breaking the seal.

 

Logan handed the bottle over and Alec reached out, unable to take his eyes from Logan’s hand.  Their fingers brushed and he didn’t pull away, just stared because this electric current he felt running between them was something new and unexpected and he wasn’t sure what to make of it.  He heard the intake of breath from Logan, felt the slight tremor that he didn’t want to classify.

 

“Alec…” The voice was low, his name soft enough that he could pretend not to hear it if he wanted to.

 

He looked up at Logan though and before he could think better of it, he pushed forward, his mouth crushing into the other man’s.  He didn’t want to pretend, didn’t want to act like he didn’t want this anymore.  Logan moaned into his mouth and he no longer doubted the other man’s feelings.  Logan leaned into him, pressed him back into the mattress as his tongue dipped into Alec’s mouth, tasting and testing.  Alec wanted more, wanted to feel everything of Logan so he brought his hand up, deepening the kiss.

 

Logan leaned forward, his whole body pressing to Alec but his leg protested the added pressure and he couldn’t stifle the gasp quick enough. He was willing to deal with the pain but he felt Logan pull back and knew he wouldn’t be.

 

“Are you okay?” Logan asked, eyes wide in concern and already moving away from the lust he’d seen lurking there for a moment.

 

“Yeah,” he said, giving a half smile. “You know the saying, the mind is willing…”

 

Logan gave a short laugh, looking down at Alec’s leg, then back up at him. “Should only take a few more days for you to be up and walking again.”

 

“Yeah,” Alec said, wondering if this was the brush off he’d been waiting for. Logan was going to take away the last few minutes, take away what had happened by talking about his departure. “I’ll be out of your hair then.”

 

“I doubt it.” Alec looked up into Logan’s face and there was an amused exasperation there. “I’ve been trying to get you out of my hair for months now and nothing works. Maybe…” He got up and moved to the other side of the bed, lying so that he was facing Alec. “Maybe if I keep you here I might be able to get some work done.” He brought a hand up to Alec’s cheek, awe on his face when Alec didn’t stop him. “Maybe if you’re around I can stop thinking about you all the damn time.”

 

He didn’t know what to think of Logan’s words so he did what he knew best. Action. He kissed Logan again, kissed him deep and long until all he could think and feel was Logan. When Logan pulled away this time, he smiled up at Alec. “That leg isn’t doing us any favors tonight. Go to sleep. I’ll be here in the morning.”

 

“And after that?”

 

“Depends on you. In a few days, you’ll be good enough to go home. Or you could…stay.”

 

He watched the other man, trying to think about what he should do. Training told him to run. His time on the outside taught him the same thing. Lying in Logan’s bed though with Logan staring at him, waiting, made him want more than just to survive. He reached over to Logan and pulled him close, the other man choosing to lay his head on Alec’s chest. “It really might be best if I stick around. I mean, Eyes Only was really pathetic without a Transgenic around to help out.”

 

He felt Logan more than heard his laugh against his chest.  When Logan looked up, the lust was back and Alec just wished he was feeling strong enough to finish things up tonight. Still, anticipation was a good thing.  He liked to savor the better things in life and he had a feeling Logan was going to be one of those things.

 

“Yeah,” he said, leaning up for a kiss that gave as much passion as either was willing to allow tonight. “Yeah, I think it would be better if you stick around.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [](http://downfall35.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://downfall35.livejournal.com/)**downfall35** . Prompt was Alec getting hurt and having to stay with Logan until he heals. He ends up in a wheelchair and realizes it's a lot harder than Logan made it seem. Bonus points for a wheelchair race :P Hope you enjoy hun!!


End file.
